REY AZUL
by kity-monica-kurosaki
Summary: Me hice una promesa Hace unos días Para tocar tu mano Y no me atrevo todavía No importa Sí tu Me miras yo me convierto En un rey azul. pasa y lee mi fic ;) . . ' hey tu... si tu... contiene lemmon!...shhhhhhhhhhh ;)


**Bueno este es el primer fanfic que hago así que no tengo mucha idea de cómo hacerlo, la verdad este fanfic lo he sacado de una canción de Emmanuel, no soy muy fan del pero mi mama puso esa canción y quede hechizada \(*-*)/ yo soy una ichirukista de 3 corazón pero esta canción me inspiro para una pareja de bleach más tierna y bajita ¬_ (es una mano diciendo la altura XDDD) Y esa pareja son shiro-chan y momo **

**Bueno de antemano agradezco a quien se pase a ver mi loco fic dejen sus opiniones recuerden soy nueva y no sean muy malos con los comentarios**

**La canción se llama el rey azul y es de Emmanuel (júralo), bleach no me pertenece :( pero me pertenecerá algún día sueño! sueño!**

* * *

**No sé qué me pasa pero desde hace un par de meses ya no puedo dejar de verla antes todo era más fácil antes me parecía una niña empalagosa pero ahora ya no me parece una niña todo por culpa de qué? pubertad no lo sé pero cada que ella me ve ciento mariposas en el estómago y me sonrojo ¡yo toshiro hitsugaya! sonrojarme pues aunque no lo crean si u.u y he llegado a la conclusión de que me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga momo hinamori, nos conocimos en el jardín de niños cuando unos niños me molestaban por mi cabello de color muy peculiar, blanco ella me defendió y dijo que le fascinaba mi color de cabello ese día me yo propuse defenderla y eso he estado haciendo pero entonces entramos a la secundaria y ella se empezó a desarrollar así como yo, los compañeros de clase, no, no solo de clase de la escuela la empezaron a acosar y yo, yo me empecé a distanciar de ella por eso, ella no tiene la culpa pero los celos me empezaron a matar cada que estaba con ella nos molestaban solo para pedir hablar a solas con ella y aunque sabía que ella los mandaba a freír espárragos me atemorizaba que aceptara a alguno y bueno aquí estoy yo saltándome las 3 últimas clases para comprarle un ramo de rosas guiándome por el significado de las rosas decidí comprarle un ramo de rosas de color rosa y en medio un rosa roja y una lila.**

**Y pues así salió toshiro rumbo a la escuela a esperar que momo saliera, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su mama unohana retsu y su papa jushiro hitsugaya furiosos fuera esperándolo, pues no lo habían encontrado en su salón. Cuando toshiro vislumbro a lo lejos su familia intento esconder el ramo de rosas, su mama casi se desmaya al ver a su "bebe" con un ramo de rosas y su papa intento disimular la grande sonrisa de sus labios al ver a su hijo.**

**-ohhh kuso mis padres!-como se nota que alguien allá arriba no me quiere! Pensó**

**-¡TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA! Qué demonios traes en la mano!?-aunque ella sabía la respuesta tenía que preguntarle a su hijo, toshiro más relajado y frunciendo la cara le respondió secamente (digno de él)**

**-un ramo de rosas acaso no lo ves mama-unohana estaba a punto de desplomarse por la contestación de su hijo**

**-vamos unohana no es para tanto el chico solo compro rosas… eso es todo hijo sigue los pasos de su padre ^-^ -dijo jushiro riendo **

**Entonces a unohana se le ocurrió una idea.**

**-bueno ya veo que tienes mucho dinero como para comprar rosas entonces tu te compras tu comida-**

**-pero mama me acabe mi mesada en las flores.**

**-entonces no comerás-**

**-pues bien!-**

**-vamos unohana shiro-chan no es para tanto no se enojen-dijo jushiro intentando calmarlos más ellos no querían ceder**

**Así pues se fueron rumbo a casa.**

**-tsk! Genial no he podido darle las rosas a momo y me han dejado ****_castigado y sin comer-_****dijo toshiro enojado en su cuarto**

**"pero no importa todo por momo…. Que me está pasando por que pienso así…. Lástima que no le di las rosas a ****_mi momo…._**** MI MOMO! Qué demonios me está pasando!... bueno almenos debo tocar su mano aunque claro ya lo ha hecho pero ahora significa otra cosa aaahaaa (suspiro) momo que me estás haciendo". Pensaba toshiro "bueno las rosas ya se las quedo mi mamá ya que per-"**

**-toc, toc, toc, (tocó unohana la puerta) shiro puedo pasar?-**

**-si mama-**

**-mi amor ya que estamos tranquilos dime porque compraste esas rosas?-**

**-es que se las quería regalar a… alguien-**

**-esa chica te gusta verdad-**

**-Si mama-**

**Si quieres mañana se las puedes llevar-**

**-no ma' quédatelas-**

**-seguro?-**

**-sí, aparte las puedes poner en la sala… ahí se verían bonitas-**

**-mmm bueno está bien-**

**-mira te traje sopa quieres?-**

**"aaaa! No quiero pelear pero no tengo hambre mama!".Pensó toshiro pero él sabía que decía eso su unohana se enojaría así que opto por el plan b**

**-claro-**

**-bueno aquí te lo dejo, te dejo solo-**

**Si, ma'-dijo toshiro**

**"rayos y yo que tenía hambre y ahora no tengo… que me estará pasando… jmm ahora que recuerdo mi papa me dijo alguna vez que cuando uno se enamora se le va el hambre…. Jajaja no creo que eso me pase a mi… o tal vez me está pasando… no lo que pasa es que ya no tengo hambre por la hora, si eso ha de ser"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AL OTRO DIA**

**Al otro día llego toshiro a su escuela y todos sus compañeros le preguntaron por qué se había saltado las 3 últimas horas y el solo les respondió con un "me quería ir a mi casa" y otros le decían que sus papas habían ido a la escuela a lo cual él les respondió que "ya lo sabía" pero él no se entretuvo mucho con ellos ya que se fue directo a sentar.**

**Pasadas las 3 primeras horas dio el toque de receso así pues el salió casi volando de su salón al salón de hinamori la cual no había ido a la escuela, toshiro decepcionado y angustiado regreso a su salón. Las demás clases se le pasaron volando y cuando se dio cuenta ya se tenía que retirar.**

**Y ASI PASARON 2 DIAS MAS**

**Era viernes y toshiro ya había decidido que si no iba hoy a la escuela la iría a buscar a su casa ya que el sabia donde vivía, así pues emprendió viaje a la escuela y al llegar puso su mochila en su lugar y se fue corriendo a el salón de hinamori y al llegar y verla su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y en su estómago empezó a sentir una revolución de mariposas, ¡esta era su oportunidad!**

**-momo!-dijo toshiro, esta extrañada de que toshiro le dijera así, ya que el siempre de decía hinamori dijo**

**-sí, que pasa shiro-chan?-**

**-podemos hablar… a solas?-**

**-cl-claro-dijo ella**

**Toshiro se la llevó al pasillo y le tomo de las manos, sintiéndose feliz por haber cumplido su promesa le dijo:**

**-momo desde hace tiempo no sabía que me pasaba, y-yo cuando te veía con otros chicos o cuando se te declaraban me enojaba y pensaba que e-era porque te quería como mi hermanita menor pero me he dado cuenta que no es esa la razón…momo yo te quiero pero…-**

**-shhhhh (callo a toshiro con un dedo en sus labios) shiro-chan yo también te quiero así como tu…-dijo momo sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza.**

**En ese instante toshiro le levantó la barbilla y le dijo**

**-momo… quieres ser mi novia?-**

**-Etoo… si- así toshiro se inclinó y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.**

**-me encanta cuando me miras así-**

**-así? Y como te hace sentir eso?- le dijo momo jugando **

**-me miras y yo siento que me convierto en un-**

**-rey azul-concluyo momo con una sonrisa en su rostro**

**-si como un rey azul.-**

* * *

FIN!

Mmm no sé qué decir aquí xDDDD

Bueno te agradezco por haber leído mi primer fic (wuuuu!)

Me tarde mucho el hacerlo por problemillas con el sitio donde lo tenía guardado pero ro yo dije HEY NO PUEDES RENUNCIAR A ESTO! Y pues aquí esta otra vez gracias

No sé a ti pero a mí me gusto xDDDD

Ahora dime: ¿merezco un review?


End file.
